Heracles
Background On the night the twins Heracles and Iphicles were born a goddess, knowing of her husband's adultery, was furious with the birth of these children. He and his twin were just eight months old when the goddess sent two giant snakes into the children's chamber. Iphicles cried from fear, but Heracles grabbed a snake in each hand and strangled them. He was found by his nurse playing with them on his cot as if they were toys. Astonished, their father sent for the Seer, who prophesied an unusual future for the boy, saying he would vanquish numerous monsters. In his youth Heracles killed his music tutor with a lyre, he was sent to tend cattle on a mountain by his father. Here, he was visited by two figures who offered him a choice between a pleasant and easy life or a severe but glorious life: he chose the latter. Later in Sesan, Heracles married a great sword master's daughter, Megara. In a fit of madness, induced by the goddess, Heracles killed his children by Megara. After his madness had been cured with herbs and ritual cleansing from a Temple of the Divine, he realized what he had done and fled to the Seer. Unbeknownst to him, the Seer was guided by the goddess. He was directed to serve King Narireal and perform any task required of him. But, the King went missing and now Heracles searches for him. Adventures I have made my way in Cythera and joined my companions Kane, Steve, and Grovel. We spoke to Amaranda and she gave us coin and a ship with crew to sail out and kill Sillareal and Venyth. I heard about a sailor who has fought against the beasts and lived, his name is Jake Flashheart. He was hesitant to talk about the situation but after some talking and paying him my share he joined us. We sailed out on The Dagger, Captained by Thorson a dwarf.We made it to Sillareal and it was a fight for the ages. We fought back the dogs and I slayed a few of them. After a bloodied battle Grovel flew through the air and speared the beast Sillareal! We sailed back home with pieces of the beast and something in a cage called, a Lacerian. After throwing a marvelous party I was approached by a Lacerian! By the gods! And it was no simple Lacerian but the Queen herself. Apparently we captured one of her children and she offered warriors to assist us against Venyth in exchange for the safe return of her child. I of course agreed. Not because I need the help but to perhaps create a peaceful relationship. From there we headed off and a new man joined us while Kane competed in his arm wrestling tournament. His name was The Amazing Mortirmer. He was very fancy. But, when we arrived at Venyth a creature emerged on the ship and I immediately slayed it. But, before I knew it Grovel lept into Venyth's mouth! Clearly trying to still my glory again! I lept in after Grovel while Steve and Mortirmer watched the ship with the crew and Lacerians. While inside the maw Grovel grabbed some sort of gem and in one simple stroke I slayed the beast with a Dog Tooth Spear forged from a hound of Sillareal. The sea almost took me and Grovel to our graves but with strength and the Lacerians we made it out safely. We made our way back to Cythera with great tidings! I gave one Dog Tooth Spear to Captain Thorson for his harpoons and the other to Amaranda as a token. The last one will forever be at my side to remind me of my great triumph! I was going to join Kane, Steve, and Mortimer to the Isle of Saijaku but they took too long so I swam all the way to the isle only to be attacked by this giant three headed serpent. I was swallowed whole by it and almost perished in the belly of the beast. But the Heracles shall not be felled by a simple beast! I climbed my way out and wrestled the serpent. It was then that my companions appeared and Steve sang a rousing song while Mortimer gave me vital information in defeating the beast! We capturee the beast and are holding it on the ship. Once we are done with that we are investigating these steps that suddenly appeared in a ring of blue fire. Truly this leads to to makings of a legend! By the gods I shall prevail! Well we made our way to the ship with the serpent in tow when Mortirmer decided to show off his new cage. The fool rattled it up a bit and woke the beast up! He was even foolish enough to stick his head in without realizing he awoke it. The captain and his crew are keeping an eye on the snake and are figuring out how to get him out without killing it. That fool. Well, no need to dwell on that. We made our way back to the island and investigated the rest of the area. We found some Cythera clothing on corpses so I am sure Amaranda's husband was here...or is... We decided to delve down the stairs as Steve informed us it is a passageway to the Land of the Dead. Kane prayed and called out to the god Vita who appeared, and was rather irritated. She gave us a trial! A feat! A mission! Apparently we angered her because Saijaku, the giant serpent, and Sillareal are her pets! What a small world! We are charged with killing nymphs each, they are call the Furies. Well, we made our way in and found a dead man by the name of Narcisse and he promised to guide us to a valiant hero and the Furies. On the road I felt we were being watched so I called our stalkers out. Large wolves with silver fur came sprinting out. We slayed three of them and made the other three our beasts of burden. The Land of the Dead shall know our names after all! After our run in with what we discovered to be Bright Wolves Mortirmer appeared seemingly out of no where and with Cyprien! Narcisse immediately disappeared like a rat and I bet he was playing us the whole time! We were all very surprised to see Mortirmer...alive. Kane did not believe it for quite some time, and I frankly agree with him. But never mind that! We made our way to find the Furies when we happened across an interesting creature. A large black speckled rooster by the name of Mysthorn Foghorn. I have never met such an odd fellow in my entire life. It was very upset that Vita gave us the duty to kill the Furies and made a deal with Kane. Mysthorn would sneak one out and hide the others and we would take the one with us to be an act in Mortirmer's "circus". We would trick Vita into sparing them and for a bit of incentive Kane also had the rooster give us a crystal that allows us to speak to a god named Veral, Vita's brother. Mortirmer, Cyprien, and myself made our way out of the deathlands and got back to the boat. Mortirmer talked to the god while I spoke to my new friend the Brightwolf. I offered for it to go back to the deathlands but it insisted to come with me. Perhaps I can train it a bit while in Cythera and we can become true friends. Beast and the Hearacles! Well, Kane and Steve did return and not only did the goddess Vita fall for it she gave us amulets to avoid death! Bah! Gods! They are but fools! Now we return to Cythera and Amaranda was delighted with our good news that her husband still lives! And we know where he may be at! Category:West Marches 2 Category:Player Characters Category:David S. Category:Retired